


Obsessed with you

by The_angst_goblin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hypnosis, I sure hope so but I'm having fun anyway, I'm a french idiot so if things don't make sense blame it on my native language!, I'm back once again on my bullshit, M/M, Mind Control, Obsessive Behavior, will I ever write something else than obsessive Anti and Jackie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: What happens when Anti get his hands on the object of his most intense obsession? Nothing good probably...





	1. You and me, we were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Don't except anything good! All of this is just small self indulgent blurbs I wrote on my way to work, and then realized that I accidentally connected  them all to most of my other stuff once again... So, uh yeah, enjoy my garbage!

Jackie didn't know where he was. He had been too preoccupied with chasing down Anti to really pay attention to his surroundings. The moment he noticed Anti was luring him exactly where he wanted, it was already too late.  
Jackie had crashed into an apparently empty warehouse as he saw Anti disappear inside. That was the last thing he could clearly remember before things began to get... weird.  
  
When he finally caught up with Anti, things didn't exactly go as he'd expected. Anti didn't attack nor did he go on with his usual banter with Jackie. It was a bit unsettling to be honest. He had that crazed look in his eyes that Jackie absolutely did not like.  
Anti still dodged every hit Jackie tried to throw at him, but other than being an evasive bastard the glitch simply did nothing.  
  
Well, that is until Anti abruptly caught Jackie off guard by gripping the side of his head and then everything went...fuzzy.  
  
So there he was now, kneeling on the floor and inexplicably struggling to keep his thoughts straight enough to realize what was currently happening.  
  
It was if he was disconnected of his own body. He could feel Anti's hand brushing against his cheek, but it felt so far away. He could also distantly hear his voice, although it took him a bit more time than usual to process what he was saying.  
  
"Look into my eyes, love. C'mon one peek won't hurt"  
  
Uh, that was weird. Since when did Anti call him _Love?_. As Jackie tried to concentrate on this particular train of thoughts he soon found out that he didn't really care.  
  
The moment Jackie met Anti's gaze, every possible coherent thought he had left were instantly wiped out.  
  
Anti's eyes were so mesmerizing. Colors and static continuously shifted in them, it looked like what would happen if you broke an old tv screen and then kept messing with it. Jackie didn't know how Anti was able to do that, or even since when, but it's not like he was really wondering hard about it. It was just another fleeting thought that quickly faded away into the static, just like everything else.  
  
"There we go. Just keep staring, dear, and let me take care of everything" Anti's voice was calm and collected, a very harsh contrast compared to his usual temperament. The glitch had a kind smile on his face, Jackie couldn't help but smile too. Everything about Anti's body language seemed to exude confidence and security.  
  
"It feels good, doesn't it?"  
Jackie only responded with a low hum, but it seemed it was sufficient enough for Anti to keep going.  
"Wouldn't it be nice to be like this forever? Just you and me and whatever life decide to throw at us?"  
Jackie could feel himself nodding, but he wasn't sure if he was actually moving by himself or if Anti simply made him do it. He didn't particularly care either way.  
  
"You could just leave your old life behind and never look back, I'm sure you'd like that"  
Anti expected Jackie to mindlessly agree with him once more, but to his surprise Jackie actually frowned.  
  
"But... my friends.."  
  
The glitch hissed at that. The mere mention of anyone else than him coming from Jackie was enough to shatter his calm demeanor. "Your friends don't matter, they don't care about you!"  
Jackie's eyes widened ever so slightly,  a confused and hurt look crossed his face briefly before going back to blank "Wh-?"  
"Listen to me, they are just using you. They will leave you the moment you will stop being useful to them" Anti seethed with rage but quickly went back to his softer facade.  
"But _I_ , on the other hand, will never leave you" Anti said with a triumphant smile  
  
" **You don't need anyone else but me, say it** "  
"I don't- I don't need..."  
  
Talking was so hard. It seems like Jackie's mouth wouldn't cooperate with him. He was too tired to properly speak, or do anything at all really. Everything was so exhausting...

Jackie's head started drooping, but before he could fall completely Anti gently gripped his chin and redirected his gaze back to his eyes. A faint smile made its way on his face.  
"I know you must be feeling so tired, but you can get your well deserved rest after this. You just have to say it"  
  
Sleep sounded so good right now, Jackie sluggishly thought. The hero's mouth was already moving before he could even process what exactly he was saying.  
"I don't need anyone else but you" Jackie finally whispered.  
  
As soon as the last word was out, a thin veil of static covered his eyes.  
The hero went completely limp in the glitch's grasp immediately after.  
  
"See? It wasn't that hard" Anti brought Jackie closer to him and pressed a light kiss on the hero's cheek. Jackie didn't react, but that was fine. It's not like he could really do anything in this state anyway. Jackie may as well be comatose like this.  
  
Anti adjusted his grip on the hero's body before effortlessly lifting him up bridal style. It was time to bring Jackie home now.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll love it here. I'll make sure of it" Anti said as he gave another quick kiss to the hero's temple.  
  
The both of them glitched out without leaving any trace of this rather odd encounter.


	2. Look at me and smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with the second chapter! Now I can finally start on that suggestion one of you guys gave me.  
> Yall know the usual, keep low expectations and have fun

_"Everything feels so nice"_ was Jackie first sluggish thought as he slowly became more and more aware of his surrounding, or just simply aware of anything really. For a moment, Jackie just let himself enjoy whatever it was that made him feel this level of absolute contentment.

After basking in this wonderful feeling for some time, Jackie became aware of his body next. Apparently, he was slumping over in a very comfortable piece of furniture, maybe a couch or a bed, he didn’t particularly care which one it was.

 before Jackie could embark on another fleeting train of thoughts, a voice caught his attention.

 "Are you listening to me?"

 

Oh.

Anti was standing right in front of him, how did he not notice him sooner?

Jackie reflexively nodded in response. He wasn’t actually sure if he’d been paying attention to what Anti had said but it felt like the right thing to do.

 

Anti didn’t seems too convinced "Mmh, then can you repeat what I just said?"

 

Before Jackie could really process what Anti just asked him, his mouth already moved and responded for him.

 

"I love you just as much as you love me, and anyone that tries to say otherwise is a liar"

Jackie didn’t know where that sentence came from or how he remembered it, but it felt right so it must be the truth.

 

It also must have been the answer Anti wanted, because he seemed very pleased with Jackie.

 

"That’s right. Now, I want you to listen very carefully to what I’m about to say because this is going to be very important"

Anti was now bending down to be at eye level with Jackie, capturing all of the hero’s limited attention.  

 

"When I say, **why don’t you relax for me** , you will feel an irresistible urge to look into my eyes and do as I say. You’ll fall right back into this lovely feeling, you won’t have to preoccupy yourself with anything else but feeling good and me. Did you get all that, sweetheart?"

 

Jackie blushed at the affectionate nickname and muttered a faint "yes" in response.

All the instructions Anti gave to him sank directly into the farthest corner of his malleable mind, already beginning to take hold and reshape the hero’s perception of the world around him.

 

"Good boy" Jackie dazedly smiled at the praise. Hearing Anti calling him that just felt _so good_.

"Oh, you like that? You like being called a good boy?" Anti grinned and playfully ruffled Jackie’s hair, the entranced hero leaned heavily into the touch. Everything felt like pure bliss.

The glitch grinned at Jackie’s eagerness "Well I'll make sure to make good use of that later, but for now I want you to sleep"

Jackie’s smile faded away and replaced itself with a confused frown at the mention of sleep.

He didn't want to sleep just yet. As tired as he felt, he didn't want this wonderful feeling to go away.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be right there when you wake up. And I can assure you, you'll feel just as good" Anti immediately reassured him, almost as if he knew exactly what Jackie was thinking.

 

At that, Jackie’s smile returned.

"Okay… I trust you.." He slurred before laying back down and letting the pleasant embrace of slumber consume him once again.

 

Jackie was already profoundly asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

Anti watched as Jackie laid in front of him, peacefully sleeping. He truly couldn’t believe how gorgeous Jackie looked even as he was unconscious. He’d have to get rid of that hero suit before he woke up though.

But after this, he was going to shower him with affection. If everything worked as planned, Jackie would actually reciprocate his feelings! And maybe even more if he pushed his luck far enough... He couldn't wait.

 

But for now, he was going to let him sleep. He was perfectly fine just watching him a little longer for the time being.


	3. wake up in denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sorta requested by pinklemongay in the comment, I hope you'll like it dude!  
> unfortunately, I have no godamm idea if this chapter make any sense. I wrote this when I was super tired so this may not be as good as the previous chapter.

Jackie had no idea how long it had been since the last time he was able to properly think for himself. Had it been days? Weeks? Even months? The hero -well... former hero- had no way of knowing for sure.

Since the day he confronted Anti in that unfamiliar part of town, everything had felt like a never ending dream. Everything merged together into a somewhat pleasant blur. The only thing Jackie could clearly remember during this time was the glitch himself. He could remember Anti leaving back and forth, how he'd always come back to take care of him   ...how beautiful and amazing he was... and how much he lo-

 

Jackie slapped himself to snap out of it. NO! Those were not his thoughts! He should have known that Anti would leave "traps" in his mind to subdue him once again.

 _Fucking great_ , he couldn't even trust himself then. He had to be careful with what he was thinking, he definitely could not afford to slip back into that dreamy headspace right now. Who knew if he could ever get out of it again?

 

Fortunately for him, Jackie had regained awareness while Anti was momentarily away. He was a bit surprised by the part of him that apparently missed him, even went as far to yearn for his return. Jackie did his best to suppress those feelings. As good as the thought of staying with Anti and letting his mind slip away once more sounded, Jackie was aware enough to realize how wrong all of this was and ignore it.

He just hoped that whatever Anti did to him would have the chance to wear off completely before Anti came back.

 

...Well if he was going to wait while being stuck in this place, might as well try to find where Anti could have possibly stashed his hero suit.

-

 

As it turned out, Jackie's search ended up being a lot more difficult than anticipated.

 

As time went on, his search slowly stopped being about his suit and more about finding any exit possible. Unfortunately, this place made no sense whatsoever.

The first few rooms Jackie passed through looked fairly normal. Except maybe for the total lack of windows or door leading to the outside, but other than that it could have been considered a cozy living place. But as he explored more, things also started to get more weird… and unsettling. Like those seemingly endless hallways flooded in red light, or the multitude of completely empty rooms. Jackie didn’t know what these were for, but he had a guess with the way they all reeked of blood and decay.

But the strangest thing probably had to be the-

 

"Jackie? What are you doing here?"

 

Oh.

Oh no.

 

Jackie froze the moment he heard Anti’s voice right behind him.

Should he turn around and confront Anti, or simply run away? If he remembered correctly his last clash with the glitch didn’t exactly end well

 

Jackie didn’t even have time to consider all his options before Anti glitched right in front of him.

 

To Jackie’s relief, it seemed like Anti didn’t realize something was wrong yet. He looked relatively calm too, a small smile was present on his face.

God, he just wanted to kiss those lips and- _No._ Nope, now wasn’t the time to let those thoughts resurface again.

 

Jackie snapped back to reality as Anti started to speak again.

 

"Did you get lost again?" He laughed. -Jackie didn’t like that condescending tone at all.-  "That’s fine. Let’s just get you back to where you should be before you hurt yourself, okay?" Anti said as he reached to take Jackie’s hand.

 

Jackie flinched away before any contact could be made.

 

Anti’s smile instantly dissipated. "Jackie.. what’s wrong?" All the previous concern in Anti’s voice was gone too.

 

Jackie needed to get away from here **now.**

He took a few step back as Anti tried to reach him once more, and then bolted in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

He knew deep down that there was no point in trying to escape, but panic took the better of him in this instant.

 

Maybe if he had not been so panicked Jackie would have actually paid attention to where he was going instead of cornering himself into a dead end with Anti right behind him. Why did he even thought he could outrun him?

 

"are you done now?" Anti asked. He didn’t sound angry, but his calm facade was betrayed by his erratic glitching.

"Listen, you obviously don’t know what you’re doing. If you just let me-"

 

"I’m pretty sure I know exactly what I’m doing!" Jackie interrupted "And don't you fucking dare touch me or even go near me!" Jackie yelled as he pressed himself as far as he could into the wall.

He was stuck, there was no way out of this now.

 

"You seems so stressed, Jackie" Anti said as he took a step forward "But don’t worry, I can easily fix that. All you have to do his look at me"

 

Jackie closed eyes immediately after that.

"Can't put me back under if I don't look at your eyes, now can you?" Jackie said with an hint of smugness in his voice

 

"Do you really think I only have one way to subdue you, _love_?"

 

At the mention of the affectionate pet name, that same pleasant haziness that Jackie had been repressing ever since he regained awareness washed over him. One peek couldn't hurt, would it? Maybe if he just opened his eyes everything would be fi-

 

"NO!"

Jackie curled up further against the wall and tried to concentrate more on his anger alone. He had to keep remembering that everything about this situation was horribly wrong.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your fucking love, sweetheart, honey or whatever the fuck you think I am!"

 

Jackie expected Anti to be angry, to feel the painful stab of a knife at any moment now. What he didn't expect was for the glitch to start laughing, not the usual manic one mind you. More in a polite _I'm laughing even though what you said wasn't actually funny_ type of way.

This had no right to be as scary as it was...

 

"Oh Jackie, we both know that's a lie-"

Jackie didn't have much time to wonder what this could possibly mean before he was being roughly lifted up by the collar of his shirt.

He struggled against Anti's grip, but it didn't budge in the slightest.

"-and you know how much I **hate** being lied to" Anti said through clenched teeth.

Jackie kept his eyes shut as tightly as possible. He could feel the warm breath of the glitch ghosting over his skin. If Jackie wasn't uncomfortable in the beginning, he definitely was now.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, dear, but if you keep acting like this I'll have no other choices" Anti's voice almost sounded genuine, maybe he truly did mean it, but Jackie wasn't about to go out without a fight.

 

So he did the best thing he could think of at that moment: he spat in Anti's face.

 

Anti sighed.

"Okay fine, you know what? I hoped I wouldn't actually need to use this but since you're so determined on making everything more difficult  for the both of us it seems like I don't have a choice"

 

Anti greatly lessened his grip on Jackie as he spoke that damned phrase.

" **why don't you relax for me?** "

 

Jackie's eyes immediately snapped open. Before he could try to stop himself, he was already looking directly into Anti eyes.

As he was rapidly losing consciousness, Anti’s satisfied grin was the last thing Jackie saw before succumbing to the overwhelming static.

-

Jackie woke up to the feeling of something repeatedly passing through his hair, the soothing motion leaving a tingling feeling in its path.    

 

As he opened his eyes, Jackie could see Anti looking down on him with his usual comforting smile. He couldn’t help but smile back.  

 

"There we go. Isn't it so much better now?" Anti said as he kept petting Jackie’s hair.

 

Jackie mumbled out a yes as he looped his arms around Anti's neck. He wanted to be as close as possible with him, he'd missed him so much!

 

Static had wormed its way back into his head. Numbing his mind and thoughts, but that was fine. Nothing could go wrong as long as Anti was there with him.

 

Why had he even tried to resist to begin with? He thought

Listening to Anti felt so _good_ . He never wanted this feeling to go away. He just wanted to keep looking into his _lover's_ mesmerizing eyes. He was so... beautiful..

 

He'd do anything for Him.

 

Jackie felt so good, but sadly, his small moment of bliss quickly dissipated as he remembered the events prior to this.

 

Anti tensed at the shift in the air, his smile fading away and replaced with an unreadable expression "Is there something wrong?"  

 

"No. No, it’s just… I'm sorry for all those mean things I said. I don't know what came to me" Jackie sounded very remorseful.

At that Anti relaxed again, his smile coming back. "Hey it's alright, you weren't thinking straight. It happen to the best of us"

Jackie tightened his hold on Anti "Not you though"

 

"Mmh, true"

Anti cupped Jackie’s face and directed the hero’s eyes directly into his own.

"But that just mean we'll have to work harder to make sure this never happen again, okay?"

 

Anti really did mean this. He would do anything to make sure Jackie could never escape his grasp like this ever again.

 

Today had been far too close.


	4. I've got eyes to watch you sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know this chapter compared to the other took a lot more time to get posted, but ya boy got hit hard by a bad case of the Sad™ recently and couldn't find any motivation/inspiration for a while.  
> I'm slowly getting back in the mood so if you guys want more stuff now is the time to request it! I have one more idea for another chapter but after that I'm empty as all fuck.

Since the last incident, Anti had been more and more reluctant to leave Jackie alone for any period of time. He knew that the chances of Jackie snapping back to his usual self were pretty much non-existent since all the additional conditioning he had added in his subconscious. The glitch had made sure his precious hero would fall right back into trance at any signs of "undesirable behavior", but he couldn't help the anxiety that would creep up on him whenever he was alone with his own thoughts for too long.

 

So there he was now, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling with Jackie haphazardly laying next to him.

Anti didn't actually need sleep per se, but it was still nice to be able to be near Jackie as he slept. To be able to watch him sleep and lay next to him without having to worry about him waking up and possibly calling Anti a stalker.

He remembered all the nights when he had broken into his love's bedroom. Watching over him and leaving ghostly touches on his skin. If it wasn't for the fact that Jackie lived with numerous other people, things would have definitely gone further. But even at night the house was never truly empty. It also didn't help that most of them were nights owls too, just one careless sound could lead them in the room and cut his visits short. The glitch learned pretty fast to keep his fantasies to himself if he wanted to appreciate the already very limited time he had with his hero.

 

Anti always relished in the rare nights that Jackie didn't go out on patrol to risk his life for an ungrateful town and its insignificant people. Those nights meant Anti had a couple more hours to watch Jackie in his most peaceful state.

 

Unfortunately, it only really happened when Jackie was truly exhausted or recovering from a previous injury. Anti would have done anything to make those nights happen more often, and if it meant he had to pop up every now and then to break a bone or two, that was a price he was ready to pay.

He didn't necessarily like hurting Jackie but he could relax knowing that the hero wasn't wasting his time throwing himself at unnecessary danger.

Oh how he had wished he could simply grab him and run away back then. To hold him tight and never let go. But things were not ready for that, not yet. So he simply waited instead.

But patience was never one of Anti most developed quality.

So when he started to get too antsy, he'd steal some pieces of clothing every now and then. At first, It was only for the scent but as his plan took shape Anti rationalized that Jackie would probably like some clothes that actually belonged to him when he finally brought him _home_.

And to his delight he actually did!

~~(If Jackie had only been ever so slightly more lucid he would have reacted a lot more aggressively.)~~

 

The weeks following after Anti took the hero away were like a dream come true. Jackie was finally his! Perfectly content, safe, and the most important; finally free to love him back without any consequence..

So what went wrong? What could have possibly caused Jackie to get out of his control? What did-

 

Anti was cut off from his thoughts as Jackie turned around and grabbed Anti in a tight embrace.

"Can't sleep?" He mumbled into Anti's neck, his voice groggy from sleep.

Anti shrugged, although with a bit of difficulty with Jackie's grip on him "No, I just didn't feel like it tonight."

"What were you doing then? Watching me sleep?"

"Yes"

Jackie laughed at the glitch’s honest answer "You know, if it came from anyone else what you just said would be super creepy"

"Oh, and it's not when I say it?"

"Of course not" Jackie buried his face deeper into Anti's neck "You're my boyfriend. Why would I be afraid?"

Anti felt as if his non-existent heart would explode in his chest right now at the mere mention of the word _"boyfriend"_ coming from Jackie. It was a good thing that he couldn't blush, otherwise Jackie would've known how much of a mess he could turn him into by only saying one word.

Anti hid his face in his hands and feigned annoyance in hope to hide how flustered he was.

"god, 3 am you is so sappy"

Jackie only tightened his hold on Anti even more and laughed "Hey what can I say? I learned from the best"

"Hey! I'm not sappy"

"Oh sure, mister _I have one hundred petnames for my boyfriend_ "

Anti opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jackie had a point.

"...Alright I may be a little bit" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, I’d say way more than a little bit"

Anti chose to ignore that last comment and instead swerve the discussion away from its current topic "what are you doing awake anyway?" He asked.

"your buzzing woke me up"

Ah. Maybe Anti should have paid more attention to his glitching. Now that Jackie mentioned it, he noticed the low droning sound emanating from him.

"you usually only do that when you’re worried about something," Jackie added "what’s going on?" he asked as he lifted himself from the bed to properly look Anti in the eyes.

"well you know… I’m just thinking about stuff"

 

Anti sighed, he couldn’t really talk about what was keeping him awake with Jackie. Some things were better kept away from him "you know that I love you, right?" He asked instead.

Jackie smiled at that "of course I do"

Jackie flopped back next to Anti, but not before stealing a quick kiss.

 

"you big sap"

"hey!"


	5. won't you accept my gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what? 3 weeks since the last chapter? Ooh boy.  
> At this point I shouldn't have to tell you guys to give up your standards anymore, if ya'll are still reading this then you know to just roll with it and simply have fun

"What’s the occasion?"

Jackie was perplexed. As far as he knew today wasn’t anything special, no holiday or anniversary. So when Anti approached him with a wrapped up box and told him excitedly to open it he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious.

"what? I can’t give you gifts without any reason every now and then?" Anti asked in the most overly innocent tone Jackie had ever heard. Jackie simply answered him with a deadpan expression and a raised eyebrow.

"come oooon, stop teasing me and just open it!"

Jackie laughed at Anti restlessness "alright, but it better not be like last time" he said as he started discarding the numerous ribbon keeping the box tightly closed.

Anti sat down right next to him as he finally removed the lid,expectantly waiting to see Jackie’s reaction at what was inside.  

 

Jackie was more confused than anything else when he saw the content of the box

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled out of the box what looked to be a black body suit with neon green accents here and there. The suit felt sturdy in his hands with some sections of it seemingly padded in some places.  For some reasons it looked... familiar.

 

Anti, noticing the clear look of confusion Jackie had, decided that maybe some explanation were needed right now "Well, you know how it always pains me to leave you all alone here so often-" Anti wasn't lying, he really did hate every time he had to leave Jackie’s side. But what he wasn't mentioning was that he also hated leaving Jackie out of fears that his precious hero could wake up once again and try to escape out of his gilded cage in his absence. His murder sprees and usual moments of unwarranted violence were a lot less fun with that paranoia constantly lurking in the back of his mind "-So I thought  _ why not simply bring you along? _ "

Jackie didn’t say anything, so Anti kept talking.

"Just imagine, you and me spreading terror and chaos wherever we go, taking what we want and destroying anyone that tries to defy us." Anti was starting to get himself carried away in his own excitement  "every night could be a bloodbath if you wanted to!" he blurted out with a manic smile. 

 

Jackie still didn’t respond. He only kept looking at the suit in his hands without acknowledging Anti at all.

Anti’s smile quickly disappeared due to Jackie’s lack of response. His previous enthusiasm suddenly washed itself away only to be immediately replaced with an uncomfortable feeling of anxiety. Maybe this was too soon to talk so openly about murder in front of Jackie. _Of course it was!_ _Why did he ever think Jackie would gladly accept to become a villain alongside him? He ruined everything by overestimating his power over Jackie’s mind._ Before Anti could scratch all of this as a bad idea and seriously consider erasing this incident out of Jackie's mind, Jackie lifted his head and finally spoke.

 

"Is this your weird way to ask me out on a date?"

Anti was truly dumbfounded for a moment. Out of all the things Jackie could've possibly said, he really wasn't expecting this.  

He fumbled with his words trying to answer "I mean... Yeah, I guess it could be considered a date" This may not be the direction he expected things to go, but Anti wasn’t about to waste this opportunity and instead decided to simply go along with it. 

"Am I really that obvious?"

Jackie laughed at Anti’s question "just a little bit" he said with a mischievous smile.

Anti scoffed in fake outrage "I’d like to disagree on tha- hey, where are you going?" The glitch was stopped mid-sentence as Jackie started walking out the room with the suit in hand. 

"I'm gonna go put this on, duh" Jackie answered without even turning around as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "You can't gift me a fucking awesome vigilante suit and then expect me to not immediately wear it!" Jackie flashed a quick grin in Anti’s direction before disappearing completely out of the room.  

Anti could still distantly hear Jackie shouting from afar, "I'm gonna look fucking awesome!"

"I’m sure you will" Anti shouted back.

 

While he was alone, waiting for Jackie to come back and show off his new look, Anti let his whole body be seized by erratic and violent glitches. A silent scream was stuck in his throat as his body  instantly regained its usual composure seconds later. Relief visibly flooded through him after he was done. Everything could have gone horribly wrong, Anti just now realized. 

_ But it didn’t,  _ he reminded himself. Everything was fine, Jackie may have reacted in a way that Anti really did not anticipate but he said nothing about the murder side of his proposal. And if things came to worst, he could always-

 

"did you measure me in my sleep? Because everything fits perfectly, even the mask" 

Anti was pulled out of his thoughts and right back to reality as Jackie came back into the room- a lot faster than expected. Anti also had not expected Jackie to look… this good. The suit was just a modified version of Jackie’s previous hero suit, one he had seen at least a thousand times before, he should be used to it. But apparently the new color scheme and additions the glitch made to it complimented Jackie’s body a lot better than that other waste of red and blue fabric.     

"Anti? You’re going to say something or just keep staring?"

It was at that moment Anti realized he had been staring in stupefied awe, maybe a bit too long to be acceptable "uh? oh wait- shit, sorry"

"You’re okay there?" Jackie said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"no, no I’m fine. It’s just- you look so fucking gorgeous"

Jackie’s face went red under his mask at that "Anti, this is a full suit that cover me head to toes, not lingerie" Jackie tried to sound annoyed but there was a hint of playfulness barely hidden under it. 

"I mean, I could always fix that" Anti added with a wink

"Anti!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's villain Jackie time, babey! ;)c  
> (sorry for the abrupt ending by the way, I didn’t know how to end it without entering "weird suggestive stuff" territory)


	6. Just stand back and watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, it's been more than a month since last time I updated. Sorry about thaaaat! Time just keep going wether you want it or not, uh?  
> But anyway, there's some mention of violence in this chapter, just wanted to warn you guys if it's not your thing.
> 
> Okay, we"re all set now? Have fun with this mess then!

Jackie had not felt this kind of excitement in so long. He wasn't going to mention it to Anti, but for quite some time he had started to feel a little restless from being cooped up all the time at home. He wasn't unhappy, far from it actually! But he couldn't help feeling like something was missing from his life each time Anti left him alone long enough -other than the glitch himself. Like a longing for some sort of thrill or action.

But now? It felt as if he just recuperated a piece of himself he didn't even know he had lost. Unbothered by the cool air of the night, Jackie felt invigorated. The familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping through him was a incredibly welcomed sensation.

It surprised him how easy it felt to parkour his way from rooftop to rooftop while keeping up with Anti, as if his body already knew how to effortlessly maneuver this way.  

Jackie felt good, absolutely amazing even!

So why didn't it feel right then?

 

No matter how hard he tried, Jackie couldn't shake off the nagging feeling in the far back of his mind that kept telling him something was wrong. That he shouldn't be here... or at least not like  _that_.

That feeling of unease was tolerable at first. It was easy for Jackie to ignore or simply blame it as nervousness instead of acknowledging it. But as the night went on, it became harder to do so.

 

After Anti's first victim he couldn't take it anymore.

Anti had told him to stay back and watch, so of course Jackie obliged. He stayed behind as Anti slightly altered his appearance, because believe it or not but demonic black eyes and a bleeding throat weren't exactly the characteristics you would find on trustworthy person, and then glitched down in search of his first "catch" of the night.

So Jackie passively waited alone on the roof for Anti to return. Thankfully, he didn't even have the time to settle into boredom before Anti walked back into the street below with a poor unsuspicious woman following right behind him.

He silently watched from afar as Anti kept luring her further and further into the isolated alley. Jackie didn't know what Anti could have possibly said or done to convince her to follow him in this shady place, but he guessed it must have been pretty good since she was doing so without any unnecessary fuss. Either Anti was an incredible actor or she was simply very easily manipulated, probably both Jackie absentmindedly thought. Unfortunately for her, her decision to trust a charismatic stranger would cost her life tonight.

Jackie thought he had been ready for what Anti was about to do, but nothing could have actually prepared him for what it would do to him.

The second Anti decided that they were both far away enough from any possible witness, he didn't waste any time. The poor girl didn't even have time to worry about the sudden changes in his appearance as Anti’s disguise dissipated before he lunged at her. Jackie didn't know how no one heard her as Anti ripped her open, her screams were so  _ **loud**_. Well, they were until Anti got tired of it and slashed her throat open. The poor thing could only muster a wet choking sound after that.

Surprisingly, Jackie didn't feel bad for her. He already knew what Anti did in his little nightly escapades, he'd seen the aftermath so many time already. It's not like Anti was exactly subtle about it. As far as he could remember, he never was really bothered about it. But seeing the act itself? That was completely different. Somehow that apathy he felt about that poor woman's fate was exactly the problem.

It was as if two sides of him were clashing against each other. One was happy to see Anti enjoying himself with his gratuitous violence, simply content to watch the carnage happening below him. While the other felt sick and wracked with guilt for watching someone being brutally murdered while he did nothing. He just stood there and watched -  ~~he should have saved her, dammit!~~  

Jackie had to stop himself from watching when Anti started rummaging through his victim’s spilled guts.

He almost flinched when Anti reappeared right next to him seconds later.

 

The glitch looked as if he just stepped out of overly gory slasher flick, which was kinda fitting considering what he'd just done. Even though it was hard to discern under all the blood covering the glitch, Jackie could see little chunks of what used to be part of a human being stuck here and there to Anti's nails and teeth. It surprised him how unbothered he was by the sight.

"That’s a lot of blood you got there" Jackie simply stated he watched Anti try to wipe off the blood dripping off his hands on his jeans

"You think that’s a lot?" Anti asked before he started laughing "Oh baby, we’re just getting started!"

"uh yeah, about that…"

"What?" It seemed like Anti had not noticed Jackie strange behavior just yet.

"Can we... can we go home?" Jackie feebly asked, already regretting speaking up as Anti immediately tensed.

"Why? We've only just begun, I still have so much to show you" Anti’s expression was blank now, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

"I know but it's just..." Jackie couldn’t look Anti in the eyes as he spoke, a little ashamed of his overreaction "I don't think I want to do this anymore"

"Jackie..."

Hands found their way on each side of his face and gently brushed against his cheeks. Jackie leaned into the comforting touch before his head was suddenly forcefully directed up.

"Look at me when you’re speaking to me" Anti said with a tone of authority Jackie was unfamiliar with. He normally would have questioned it but the hero quickly found himself unable to do so.  

 

With his gaze fixated on Anti’s captivating eyes, he couldn’t fight against the pleasant numbness invading his mind. All the disturbing feelings and thoughts he previously had were instantly washed away. He was left completely at ease… and also open for Anti to mess with

"Why do you want to stop? Tell me the real reason" Anti demanded

Jackie struggled to find the proper words to explain himself, the static fogging his mind certainly didn’t help with that, but in the end he managed to mumble out a simple answer " It feels wrong, like I shouldn’t be here..."

Anti frowned at this, his grip on Jackie instinctively tightened "Do you know why you feel like that?" He carefully asked, if the answer to this was anything but "no" things would definitely get messy.

So when Jackie weakly shook his head in his hands, the glitch couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Good, he could still salvage all of this, he just had to be cautious about what he’ll say next. So with a small smile and the closest he could get to a kind look while still being covered in blood, Anti started fixing this whole situation.

"Oh doll, that’s just nervousness. You’re just worrying about getting in the way aren’t you?" this wasn’t a question, this was a statement Anti was giving to Jackie’s oh so suggestible mind. If he was lucky, his precious hero would immediately accept this as the truth without any second thoughts given. And by the look of it, it seemed like it was already working like a charm, as always.

"I just… I don’t want to disappoint you" Jackie slurred. Anti could have sworn the apologetic look Jackie was giving him would have melted his heart if only he had one. His smile slightly got more genuine.

"Jackie, there’s no need for you to feel like that. I can assure you you’re doing absolutely amazing so far, I could never be disappointed by you anyway"

Even with the mask and hood currently covering half of Jackie’s face, Anti could clearly see the bright blush creeping up his face. His praises, no matter how minor, never failed to turn Jackie into a flushed mess, and in Anti’s opinion it was just simply adorable.

"It’s true! If I didn’t want you here do you really think we would even have this conversation right now?" Anti brought Jackie closer to him, their faces were mere inches apart now.

"I understand that it’s your first time outside like this so a little nervousness on your end is completely normal-" at that, the static inside Jackie’s mind started slowly diminishing. He could almost think for himself once again, but as soon as that small moment of clarity arrived it all came crashing back, the static consuming his mind became even more intense than before. Jackie could feel it coursing through him, he probably would have collapsed on the ground if Anti wasn’t supporting him.

The glitch could have stopped after this and let his static recede, but why wouldn’t he abuse his control a little bit more to take care of another problem at hand while he had Jackie like this?

"-But I think there’s something else you’re still not telling me" A sinister grin was fixed on his face as he spoke, "You got a little jealous while I was down there, didn’t you?"

Jackie automatically nodded, if Anti said so then it was true. Of course he had been jealous. About what? He just had to keep listening to find that out.

"Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you looked at me when I gutted that bitch. I know you wanted to be the one to slaughter her. I bet you just can’t wait to get some blood on your hands, right? Itching to get your first kill of the night, to hunt down any passerby that cross our path and watch the life drain out of them as you rip them apart. I’m sure you’d love it"

By now, Jackie’s eyes were completely glazed over with static. Anti knew he was pretty much drowning his mind with it, but as it turned out he didn’t particularly care. If this meant his little hero would get more enthusiastic about murder instead of freaking out, then so be it. It was only a matter of time anyway, all he did was speed up the process.

There was only one thing left to do now

"So how about we go find a catch for you, sweetheart?" Anti asked as he let his hold on the other’s mind withdraw.

Jackie’s expression was still vacant, but as the static left him a wicked smile slowly found its way on his face.

"Can I be the one to pick them this time?" his voice was full of barely contained excitement.

"Of course" Anti responded with the same enthusiasm.

 

 The night had only just begun after all, and they were going to make the most of it together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say to defend myself, it all just happened on accident. I swear


	7. blood in the cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what this is, I started writing down my outline for the next big idea and instead I ended up with that. So, uhhhhhh, yeah! I hope you guys will enjoy this little offtopic chapter, I had fun writing it so there's that 
> 
> also! This isn't beta read, I couldn't find anyone to do that. So some things may be wack

If it wasn’t for the lack of a white lab coat and blue cap, Anti would have looked almost identical to a certain doctor right now. The glitch looked quite odd wearing the surgical mask and gloves, but those accessories were necessary for what he had planned for today.

There was no doubt his precious hero had quickly gotten the hang of his new murderous urges, but torture on the other hand? The kind made to break down someone until there’s nothing left but an empty husk of their former self? Well, that was something that demanded more delicacy and time compared to brute force. And given Jackie’s inclination toward the latter, Anti decided some lessons were needed. 

So that’s how he found himself in the cleanest room he could find in his lair trying his best to explain his methods to his darling.     

“-usually I wouldn’t really bother using clean tools, it’s just such an hassle y’know?” Anti said as he picked up a scalpel and inspected it in the light “But with this one we want to keep it barely alive for as long as it will take until there’s nothing else to break-” The glitch turned around and gestured toward the poor unlucky subject that laid strapped to the metal table in front him. They were blindfolded and gagged, precautions that the glitch usually didn’t bother himself with, but an exception had been made today to make things easier for Jackie “-and we can’t really do that if everything get infected. You wouldn’t believe how embarrassing it is to lose a puppet due to sepsis” Anti spoke nonchalantly, as if nothing about the current situation was disturbing. As far as the glitch was concerned, nothing about this was out of the ordinary and with how twisted Jackie’s morals were now, the hero didn’t think too much of it either.

No form of anesthesia had been given to the victim, of course. So when Anti inserted the blade into them and started to cut them open they tried to flinch away, which proved itself to be pointless and only more painful. They started hyperventilating as blood rushed out of the cut and dribbled down their skin, their chest heaved up and down as their breathing became more and more erratic. Anti slapped them with enough force to bruise once he removed the scalpel from their skin, clearly irritated with how much they were struggling. It wasn’t really effective in calming the subject down. It did quite the opposite actually, but at least the restrains limited the struggling to a bare minimum. 

“fucking stay still, I’m trying to teach here”  Anti started toying with the cut, reveling in the small whimpers the puppet gave him. Wet spots started to appear on their blindfold. “crying already?” Anti scoffed “We’re still just getting started, I’d advise you to conserve your tears for when the real fun begins” The puppet only cried harder at that. Anti turned toward Jackie with a grin as muffled sobs echoed in the room “isn’t that right, darling?” Anti’s smile shifted into an exasperated look when he saw that Jackie had not paid attention at all. 

The hero was currently busy messing around with the various surgical tools laid on the tray next to him. Jackie was caught trying to spin one of the bigger blade in his hand without cutting himself instead of listening. It clumsily clattered back on the tray when Anti called his name louder, finally gaining his attention back.

“uh,wh-  yeah sure!.. What were you saying?” Jackie said with a nervous smile. If the glitch’s hands weren’t currently covered in blood and he wasn’t trying to keep things hygienic Anti would have facepalmed himself right at this moment. 

“Jackie, stop playing with the tray and pay attention. What I’m trying to show you is important” 

“But it’s boooring” Jackie whined.

“It’s not boring, it just demands more delicacy and patience than you’re used to”

“yeah, but you know I’m not good with that. Can’t we just go back to when you were showing me how to rip them apart? That part was fun”

Anti actually chuckled at that, his irritation lowering ever so slightly “yeah, but you’re already so good at it. There’s no use in teaching you something you already mastered, is there?” Jackie knew he couldn’t argue against that, Anti had a point. But instead of admitting defeat and starting to pay attention to what Anti was trying to show him, Jackie chose to quickly changed the subject.      

“But I don’t even know what most of these things do” Jackie said as he picked a random tool on the tray and waved it around “like, what even is this?” 

Anti sighed. As cute as Jackie could be when he decided to be a little difficult it was starting to get tiring fast. “that’s a retractor”

“okay, but what does it do?”

“it keep things out of the way” Anti explained in the simplest term he could think of. He wasn’t expecting Jackie to be immensely interested in his little lesson on the subtle art of torture, but he thought that his sweetheart would at least be less vocal about his apparent boredom.

Anti was brought out of his irritated thoughts when the victim suddenly yelped and then sobbed even harder.

“Oh right, you’re still here” It seemed like Anti had apparently stabbed them with the scalpel without noticing. Fortunately, the cut wasn’t deep enough to be seriously concerned about.

Now that his attention had been brought back to the struggling victim next to him, an idea popped into the glitch mind.   

“will you actually pay attention if I let you open them up?” 

Anti grinned under his mask as he watched Jackie perk up. 

“you’d let me do that?” 

“I’ll even let you mess around as much as you’d like, if you want” a gleeful smile was now fixed on Jackie’s face as he finally approached the table.

“how do I that?”

“just plunge you hand right into it” Anti took Jackie’s gloved hand and maneuvered it into the opening. This wasn’t the first time Jackie put his hand in someone’s insides, at this point he was pretty much used to the sensation, but it was the first time he was doing it in such a controlled environment like this. It was weird knowing that he could stop at any moment and the person under him would still be somewhat fine. Usually his victims didn’t have the luxury of surgical precision or not having to worry about blood loss.

“what if I mess something up? Won’t it kill them?” Jackie asked as he kept groping around, completely ignoring the person’s muffled whimpers and pained gasps as he squeezed an unknown organ. 

“oh don’t worry too much about it, I can still show you how to use the tools on a corpse” Anti pressed himself against Jackie’s back and leaned his head in the crook of the hero’s neck. Given any other context, this embrace could have been considered romantic instead of highly unsettling.

“or we can just use another puppet if you want to keep learning with something that can feel pain” Anti whispered in the other’s ear. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched Jackie rummaging around with a newfound interest and curiosity.  

Now that Jackie was finally paying attention, the glitch picked up a clean blade and handed it to Jackie’s clean and free hand.

“let’s get started now, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys want more now is the time to send some requests! I have another idea but it's one of the big one, so it'll take some time. (and it'll fix some things permanently in the story)


	8. A new challenger approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what the fuck happened??? It's been two months since the last update, aaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!! Sorry about that, one day it was still July and then I blinked and all of sudden it's mid September and I haven't done anything. Whoops?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this for now

The residual heat of late summer still lingered in the air even as the sun slowly sank away into the horizon and as the moon shined bright as ever in the sky in its place. The nocturnal sounds of the city could be faintly heard even on top of the city tallest building’s roof, breaking the crushing weight of silence for the masked man brooding in the shadows. He sat alone near the edge with his legs hanging dangerously over it, as if the possibility of him falling to his death was the last thing on his mind. His eyes softly glowed an unnatural green as he overlooked the city beneath him, all while he kept absentmindedly reshuffling a strange deck of cards in his hands over and over again with astonishing dexterity. 

If anyone were currently able to see him they would probably make the first assumption that he’d just left a magic show or something just as extravagant, which would actually not be too far from the truth, and then immediately fall for his pristine appearance and exuberant persona. But the people that personally knew him, the very few that could call themselves his friends, would definitely notice how exhausted he really was. His smile had a pained and forced look to it nowadays and if it wasn’t for the mask covering his face, the dark bags under his eyes would have been a dead giveaway to his actual well-being. 

Marvin was tired, just absolutely exhausted, but his pride wouldn’t let him admit it or rest. 

Not until he found Jackie.

It has been months now since the hero disappeared, months since Marvin saw his friend for the last time. Months of desperate searching, of sleepless nights spend agonising over every spell books in his possession for anything remotely useful, all while guilt slowly started consuming him from the inside. No matter how much effort the magician put into his search, almost nothing ever came out of it. The only hint he was able to find had simply confirmed Marvin’s conviction that the glitch probably had something to do with all of this, but unfortunately nothing else. This fact did nothing to lessen his growing fears and anxiety concerning Jackie’s safety.  

 

In the hero’s absence, the magician took the habit of surveilling the city. It was a change of pace from is usual nights, where he’d gradually grow more and more frustrated in his room as his research ended up once again leading him nowhere. Those patrol nights were usually peaceful, there was something almost meditative about it. Except for the petty thief, usual mugger, or occasional dirtbags that thought they could get away with everything, there wasn’t a lot going on… most of the time at least. 

Unfortunately for him, Marvin had more than his fair share of encounters with Anti during those nights. He was lucky to get out alive and more or less unscathed from each of them, but he couldn’t help feeling like each battle with the glitch was a wasted opportunity. So close to the source of all his problems, yet still so far away from solving them. And even in the rare moments when Marvin finally gained the upper hand, ready to finally get answers out of the glitch, Anti always found a way to slip away and leave the magician no more closer to his goal.

 

At this point, Marvin found himself almost hoping to find Anti on his patrol. He’d take any opportunity to make him suffer just as much as he was, make him bleed and pay for all the pain he caused. And it seemed like Marvin was just in luck tonight, as if the universe finally listened to his pleas and decided to grant him exactly what he wanted, the glitch’s form materialised on the rooftop of one of the buildings right underneath him. 

 

The shuffling cards stopped dead in their tracks -stuck in the air as if time had paused- the second Marvin’s eyes landed on Anti.

The cards were left floating down in the wind as Marvin immediately jumped out of the ledge without any second thoughts whatsoever. 

 

The magician didn’t waste any time, already preparing an offensive spell as he floated down toward Anti. The element of surprise would only give him enough advantage to land one attack on his enemy and he certainly wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste. Marvin glared at the glitch below him as a small green fluttering flame took form in his hand, which didn’t waste time growing in size and intensity. Even if he was protected from his own spell, Marvin could still feel the scorching heat seeping through him as the fireball finally reached its peak. Right before landing on the rooftop, the magician threw the ball with all the strength he could muster directly toward Anti’s back. 

Marvin shielded his eyes from the blinding light as the spell exploded upon contact, leaving nothing in its path but scorch marks on the ground and smoke. Marvin could feel a small feeling of pride as he looked at the result of his attack, but it was quickly crushed as the too familiar laughing of the glitch started echoing all around him. 

 

“Well well well, look who’s here!” Even as a disembodied cloud of static, Marvin could feel Anti’s excitement radiating from him. The air itself became electric with it, almost as if the glitch was overjoyed to see Marvin tonight. 

The magician clenched his empty fist as Anti finally reappeared in front of him, looking up and down on him.    

 

“Damn kitten, you look like shi-” Anti didn’t even get the opportunity to finish his sentence before Marvin threw another fireball at him, barely missing his form as he glitched out of the way again.  

“Don’t call me that” Marvin spat through clenched teeth, his patience for the glitch’s antics was practically nonexistent at this point. He wasn’t going to bother himself with snarky remarks or comeback, he was simply here to fight and that was it.

Anti pouted as he kept dodging Marvin’s various attacks “Oh come on, you’re no fun like this” The glitch’s frown quickly turned back into his usual grin as he materialized his knife in his hand.

“If you don’t want to be entertaining I guess I’ll just have to do all the work by myself!” Anti shouted the last words as he lunged at Marvin while the magician was in-between spells. Marvin leaped out of the blade’s reach, the knife just barely missing his skin.        

 

Anti and Marvin fighting was almost like an intensely intricate dance, one that had both party knowing the other’s moves by heart by now. Surprise and unpredictability was a necessity to successfully landing a blow on the enemy.

 

Fortunately for him, Marvin had a new trick up his sleeves just for the occasion. He’d never actually tried it on a person before, but it was now or never. 

 

The magician kept dodging the swipes of the knife directed at him, thankful for his unnatural agility as Anti grew more and more furious and careless as none of his attacks landed on his target. 

        

As Anti kept losing more of his composure, Marvin solely focused on the magic flowing through him. Concentrating it for only one specific goal and holding it all back until the opportunity to strike showed itself. So when Anti reeled back, almost off balance, Marvin let it all burst out. 

Anti was thrown back as the spell took shape around the magician. Solid light formed itself around Marvin, almost like a cocoon, and enveloped his body completely.

 

Anti simply stood in front of it, almost astonished by what took form in front of him, until he started laughing. 

“You really think some fancy lights will be enough to keep you safe from me?” Anti shouted in-between giggles as his grip on the knife tightened. Magic or not, he was ready to hack and slash his way through the magician. His laughter was cut short however when the light started peeling back from Marvin, revealing an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

“I think you got it wrong. This isn’t to keep me safe-”     

Marvin was absolutely ecstatic as he watched his magic pounce and seize Anti. “-this is to keep _you_ here”

Tendrils of lights shot from all directions and coiled all around him, restraining the glitch and anchoring him in one place. Anti couldn’t move or glitch in this, the magician had made the perfect chains for him.    

“I’ve got you! No more running away now” 

 

Marvin expected Anti to struggle against the restraints, try to glitch out of it, threaten him to free him, or even just shriek at him. What he didn’t expect was for him to throw back his head and laugh once again. Completely dismissing his apparent victory.

The previous joy he felt from successfully trapping the glitch was starting to get engulfed in the anger surging through him. Even when he was winning, Anti still found a way to ruin everything.

The magician was about to ask what exactly was so funny, or simply shut him up,  but before the first word even left his mouth something strongly grasped the collar of his suit. Marvin didn’t have enough time to turn around before he was thrown away from his captive. His body made contact rather harshly against the rooftop, landing only a couple of inches away from the ledge. A dull pain pulsing all over his body, earning a groan from the magician.

As he slowly lifted himself up, Marvin watched with horrified eyes his magic dissolve around Anti. All his efforts wasted away in a matter of seconds simply because his concentration got interrupted. But this wasn't the worse of it, Marvin's horror only grew when his gaze landed on his offender. 

 

That suit and mask… No, no, no, no, it couldn’t be!     

 

As the familiar masked man offered him his hand to pull him up, Anti looked at Marvin dead in the eye. Now his turn to have a smug smirk stuck on his face. 

_“What’s wrong, kitten? You didn't expect me to have backup?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was gonna make this chapter longer but I decided to cut it in half instead, give myself more time and all
> 
> But anyway, it's request time! If you want more, ask for it because ya boi is just gonna fall back into doing nothing and only play botw until the next idea happen- and knowing myself that's gonna take some time


	9. now or never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is kinda short compared to the others, but it was either that or make everyone wait another month. I didn't really get a lot of time to write in October and November goes by so fast... geez  
> But I hope you guys will like it

Marvin would have loved to be able to feel relief at the sight of his friend, to finally be freed of all the worry, fear and anger that had plagued him for months. Jackie was right in front of him now, alive and well! It was everything he’d desperately hoped for, just… not in the right circumstances.  

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

Jackie shouldn’t be working alongside the same monster that had taken him away from his friends and family. 

 

“Jackie?” 

The magician tried to blink away tears as he choked out the name. He couldn’t give Anti the satisfaction of seeing him so vulnerable, even if it felt as if his heart was shattering when the hero gave him no signs of recognition. Jackie looked at him like he was nothing more than a stranger, with suspicion, anger and disgust clearly written on his face.

It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. 

 

But Marvin did not have the time to let himself be consumed by his own despair and misery, because as soon as Anti was back on his feet the fight started all over again.

 

This was the worst possible scenario.

Marvin more or less knew how to fight Anti, as erratic and chaotic as he was, at least he had no reluctance to hurt the glitch. Every spell and attacks were free rein. But now, with Jackie in the mix, everything had been turned upside down. He couldn’t risk hurting his friend, even if he was currently under Anti’s control.

Unfortunately, unlike him, Jackie had no hesitation toward using violence on the magician. The former hero wasn’t holding back on his strength, each blow and attacks had a clear intent to kill.

Realizing this only broke Marvin’s heart even more.

 

He could barely dodge Anti and Jackie at the same time, and doing so was becoming tiring pretty fast. He may have been blessed with unnatural agility and speed, but every punches, kicks and knives thrown toward him were starting to become harder to evade as the fight went on. Anti and Jackie worked as a duo, both perfectly coordinated with each other. Each consecutive attacks left almost no room for Marvin to breathe and exhaustion was slowly starting to creep up on him.

He had to do something to separate them.

 

He couldn’t take the risk of hurting Jackie, so most of his magic was out of the question, and using defensive spells would just be a waste of magic. The most it could do would be buying him some time, maybe a couple of seconds at best, but what next after that? Should the magician simply admit defeat and run away? Be a coward and waste his chance at saving Jackie from that glitch? 

No.

Marvin couldn’t leave, his pride and guilt wouldn’t let him. Even if it meant his demise, then so be it. At least the magician would go down in quite a flashy show that way.

If only he could separate them just for long enough- 

 

_Wait._

There was one spell… Sure, its intended use probably wasn’t meant for what Marvin had in mind, it was rather weak after all, but maybe if it was fueled with enough magic it could be turned into something more fit for the situation.

It was more of a gamble than anything else, if it didn’t work he’d practically be left defenseless against the glitch, but at this point Marvin was desperate and irrational enough to actually consider it. The risks were incredibly high, but he couldn’t afford to lose what could be his only opportunity to take back Jackie. So with a shaky breath, the magician stilled and reached into his magic once more.

 

As the magician stopped moving, so did Anti. The grip on his knife tightened as he watched Marvin’s immobile form with suspicion, not sure if this was another trap or not. If it was, he wasn’t about to foolishly throw himself right into it like last time.

But Jackie on the other hand- impulsive and filled with overconfidence- didn’t bother with caution and instead started running toward his target. Marvin still didn’t move as he got closer and closer, even as Jackie was finally in reach to land what could be a truly devastating blow to him. 

But before the hero’s fist could make contact with Marvin’s skull, the light of the streets lights illuminating the scene from below flickered before suddenly going out. As darkness fell upon them, the only thing Jackie could see was the faint glow coming from the magician feline like eyes- filled to the brim with magic and the determination of a man on his last resort. 

 

Jackie didn’t get to look into those eyes for much longer than a second though.

As soon as those eyes opened, the hero stumbled back as a violent wave of force brusquely pushed him away from the magician.

 

His booming voice echoed in the dark.

“ _ENOUGH!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliffhanger once again! I don't really want to jinx myself but I'll try to not make ya'll wait as long for what's next ;)
> 
> Also! if you have requests don't hesitate to throw it at me in the comments, okay byyye

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really a storyline to this, so if you guys want more feel free to suggest stuff (just... be patient about it cuz I only have a 30 min of writing each day...)
> 
> Also! Kudos and comment are GREATLY appreciated. This writing machine (that is my brain) basically run on feedback


End file.
